Bonnie's Story
"Bonnie's Story" is the fourth chronological story of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC. The story takes place 220 days into the apocalypse. It follows Bonnie as she is chased through a cornfield by mysterious, flashlight-wielding figures, and her subsequent attempt to defend herself. Plot Synopsis Bonnie's story starts off with her talking to Leland, who has her choose between the hypothetical situation of having lobster hands or a snake for a tongue. Leland will then mention that Bonnie has come a long way from when he and Dee found her while she was on drugs, and how they helped her to deal with it. Bonnie can thank Leland for everything or avoid the subject. Either way, Leland will caress her face. Dee, Leland's wife, then shows up and immediately questions them on what it is they're talking about. After telling the truth, or lying, Bonnie will be shown a bag that Dee found while she was away. Both Bonnie and Leland ask her where she got the bag, implying that she stole it, though Dee dodges the question. In an attempt to divert the conversation, Bonnie asks Dee if she could borrow her red nail polish when they got back to camp, commenting that she liked it. However, the bag issue soon comes up again, leading to more arguments, with Dee accusing Leland of always taking Bonnie's side and calling her his "girlfriend". Bonnie can choose sides or stay neutral, but regardless of her choice, Leland will call her "darling" at one point, which angers Dee. The argument is cut short when Dee spots people approaching and tells the two to run. While trying to escape, Bonnie is shot in the shoulder, with Dee preventing Leland from running back to help her. Bonnie gets up and tries to run after the pair, but loses her footing and slides down a hill onto the road with the prison bus Vince was in. Bonnie awakens to the sight of a zombified Clyde (Determinant- only if Russell didn't kill him during his story) and kills him. Bonnie then gets up and runs into a nearby cornfield, calling for Leland and Dee, with the group who shot her right behind her. Bonnie escapes them by avoiding their flashlights and manages to reach a tractor, which she hides behind for safety. However, she hears someone approaching her, prompting Bonnie to pick up a piece of rebar from the ground and strikes the unknown assailant in the head, downing them. Bonnie discovers that the person she hit was Dee and, in a state of panic, tries to apologize to her, saying it was an accident. The conversation varies, depending on what you choose for Bonnie, you could assure Dee that she wasn't trying to steal Leland away from her, or tell her that she is interested in Leland and wanted him for herself. Regardless, Dee will then die, calling her a "junkie". When Leland arrives, he sees that Bonnie is shot, and asks her if she is alright. Leland breaks down after seeing Dee dead. Bonnie can tell him the truth of what happened, or lie to him that she found Dee that way. Depending on the conversation, Leland can believe her or not. This will decide if Leland goes with Bonnie or stays with Dee. When Leland follows Bonnie, he takes the bag that Dee stole, saying that she didn't die for nothing. If Leland does stay behind, a shot can be heard while Bonnie runs away. In-Game Decision(s) :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. Did you lie to Leland? *Lied - 75% *Told the truth - 25% Credits *Bonnie *Leland *Dee *Clyde (Determinant, Zombified) *Stephanie *Roman *Clive Deaths *Clyde (Zombified, Determinant) *Dee *Leland (Determinant) Trivia *First appearance of Bonnie. *First appearance of Roman. (Chronologically) *First appearance of Stephanie. (Chronologically) *First (and last) appearance of Leland. (Unknown or Dead, Determinant) *First (and last) appearance of Dee. *Last appearance of Clyde. (Zombified, Determinant) *If zombified Clyde is killed in Russell's story, Bonnie's story will chronologically be the second and final story without any interaction with a walker. *If the player doesn't act quick enough, the shadowy figure - which is soon revealed to be Dee - will hit Bonnie with their flashlight which results in her death. While Dee may have mistaken Bonnie for one of their pursuers, it could also suggest Dee used the situation as an excuse to kill Bonnie whom she feared was making advances towards Leland. *Despite the choices made in this story, Bonnie will join Tavia in the epilogue regardless. *Bonnie's story is the only one that involves a first-person perspective. Errors/Goofs * In the Xbox 360 and Xbox One versions, it states that the player must press and hold the X button to pull out the rebar, when in fact this does not work and the player must actually press and hold the A button. Transcript Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Category:DLC Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes Category:Season 1 (Video Game)